Dora Minotauros
Dora Minotauros(ドーラミノタウロス Dōraminotaurosu) is a Minotaur-based Kaijin from Episodes 3 and 4 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Kishino. Appearance Dora Minotauros has the appearance of a humanoid bull with a muscular physique while covered with dark brown fur. It has two big bull-like horns on it’s head, yellow eyes, hooves for feet, and a bull tail hanging behind. It also is wearing spiked cuffs around it’s forearms and an armored war skirt around the waist. Biography Fight In The Land Of Despair When the Zyurangers hear about the legendary weapons on The Land of Despair in the underworld, Bandora sends a boy, named Hiroshi, down there to look for his Mother to make it difficult for the Zyurangers to retrieve the legendary weapons. With only one day to look for the weapons and the boy and his mother on The Land of Despair, the Zyurangers split into two groups. With everything going according to Bandora’s plan, Pleprechuan finishes sculpting a bull-like clay model in order to create a new Dora Monster. As Geki, Dan, and Goushi search for the weapons while Mei and Boi search for Hiroshi and his mother, Dan ends up falling down big hill where at the bottom he get’s grabbed around the neck by two arms rising out from the ground. Goushi and Geki make it down the hill and Geki uses a rock to hit the arms to free Dan. Once Dan is free, two bull-like horns emerge from the ground and started ramming at the three warriors. When the three try to get away, they come face to face with who the horns belonged to: Pleprechuan’s latest creation, Dora Minotauros. Dora Minotauros immediately charges toward Geki, Goushi, and Dan and starts clobbering at them with it’s Mace until it manages to throw the three down another hill. After hitting the three with it’s Fire Breath, Geki, Goushi, and Dan transform into their suits and continue fighting with Dora Minotauros. However, the Dora Monster still proved to be more stronger than the three. To make things even more difficult for the Zyurangers to get the weapons, Bandora calls upon the demons to give Dora Minotauros more power. So she throws her staff down at the Land of Despair where, once making contact to the ground, it opens up the ground to shoot smoke up from underneath Dora Minotauros, turning it into a giant. With their enemy now giant-sized, the Zyurangers, even Mei and Boi who saw Dora Minotauros from afar, call out their Guardian Beasts for assistance. The Guardian Beasts fight against Dora Minotauros with their own individual attacks, but Dora Minotauros is able to withheld against Geki’s Tyrannosaurus. Reawaken, Legendary Weapons Dora Minotauros starts gaining the upper hand when fight against Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus, but then nightfall comes onto the Land of Despair. Since nightfall on the Land of Despair gets freezing cold, Bandora tells Dora Minotauros to retreat for now. So Dora Minotauros teleports away during the middle of the fight. Later, after nightfall, Mei and Boi meet up with Geki, Dan, and Goushi and they manage to get to The castle with the legendary weapons. However, Bandora, her minions, and Dora Minotaros were already there and she freezes the Zyurangers in place in order to prevent them from retrieving the legendary weapons. Geki calls out to the weapons and manages to get them to come to him and his teammates. Seizing the unfortunate event for her, Bandora gets Dora Minotauros to summon her Golem Soldiers to fight the Zyurangers. After fighting off the Golem Soldiers with their new weapons, the Zyurangers find Hiroshi’s mom from behind a wall and they bring her along with them. Once they’re out of the castle, Dora Minotauros appears and faces them. Once getting Hiroshi’s mom to a safe spot, the Zyurangers fight against Minotauros. After they transform into their suits, Mei and Boi use their weapons to knock Dora Minotauros Mace and Shield out of it’s hands and Geki, Dan, and Goushi strike at the Dora Monster. Once Dora Minotauros is down, the Zyurangers combine their weapons into the Howling Cannon and fire at Dora Minotauros, destroying it and letting the Zyurangers reunite Hiroshi with his mother. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Dora Minotauros is able to burrow through the ground at a fast speed. It can stick it’s horns out of the ground to ram at it’s opponents. Mace & Shield: Dora Minotauros’ main weapons are a spiked mace and a shield. It can use the mace to clobber it’s opponents and it’s shield, with horn-like spikes on the front, to protect itself and to fling it’s opponents over. The shield can also deflect laser beams. Strength: Dora Minotauros is shown to be very strong as it was able to withheld against three opponents at once. Fire Breath: Dora Minotauros can breath a stream of fire out of it’s mouth. Horn Bolts: Dora Minotauros can shoot two bolts from its horns. The right horn shoots a red bolt while the left horn shoots a green bolt. The two bolts can form together into a blue bolt when fired. At once point, when Minotauros shoots bolts from his two horns, the bolts are both colored blue. Horns: Dora Minotauros can use it’s horns to head butt it’s opponents. Teleport: When needed to, Dora Minotauros can teleport away in order to retreat. Motif Info TBA Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Bovinae Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin